Life of Willow
by bubblegumbossyhead
Summary: ' What if' is strong use of words. Like What if Willow was new? What if Willow was american? Who will fall for her and who will she fall for? Some people will get in the way, but who? There will be outfits for this story. THANKS :D
1. Chapter 1

What if Willow was the new girl? Who would fall for her? Who will she fall for? What if she was American? See what would happen in The life of Willow.

Willow pov

It was my first day at a school in England. I only met Victor who is well Creepy. Right now its about dinner time and im sitting at the table eatting sugarbabies. I see a tall cute boy but i thinks he taken since he cute. I offered him some sugarbabies but he droped and help me pick them up. Once they were all picked up he winked at me and i returned it with a smile. At dinner time i started a food fight but i still kept my slf clean. Victor made us stop when things was getting heated.

"I'm Willow and im suppose to be in the attic! I know it might be a downer but i get my own room. Witch is cool for my fashion and amazing Pranking." I said with a smirk. I notice Amber had a look on her face. I don't know if it was good. I don;t even knoe if she was judging me or not.

"Do you know a girl named Nina?" A boy who was kind of cute but not as the tall boy.

"Yes, i do. Her gran mother is really sick but she said she going to tried to come as soon as possible. She told me about a boy named Fabian and i knew they were soulmates." I said with a smirk becasuing i knew he was Fabian.

"So, Willow how rude of us! I'm Amber and i'm dating Alfie. Patricia use to Date Eddie but she think he like K.T. Mara and Jerome are dating. Fabian stills misses Nina but Joy trying to win him back. I heard Mick coming back. I use to date him but Mara stole him away from me then she stole Jerome away from Patricia." Everybody glared at her but i smiled. I think she is great and her fashion is like a super model.

"I think that your great. I would like to be your friend." She smiled and nodd.

" I like the brittish voice...you know." K.T said She was so right though.

"I know right i think there Hot!" We started laughing, I saw that Eddie look mad.

"Hey! American boy in the house." Eddie said and K.T stopped laughing but i laughed even harder.

"You think I'm scared of you! I'm not going to stop laughing just because Brittish boys voices sound hot. Also you acting like i said American aren't." I said i could tell K.T AND Patricia was smiling. Eddie just huffed.

"American girl voices are cute." Jerome stated, me and K.T Blushed while Mara rolled her eyes. I looked at her then i have to say what i ask .

"Guys i asked if we can wear whatever we want and he said YES!" I scream casuing Victor to come down stairs.

"What was that noise! I want an answer!" I shot everybodu a 'please don't tell on me' look. They all nodd slightly.

"That was my tummy! I need food i barely touch mine." I said then shoved Mac and Cheese in my mouth and eatting with my mouth open getting on Victor suit.

"Litte girl look what you done. Little girl." Victor yell/talked. Since were usng names, ok.

"Old man clean it off. Old man." I said the same way. I sat down ate dinner and cleared my plate. Made my up to the Attic and went to sleep.

At the table

Amber pov

I think Willow and Jerome is Cute but Jara is there. She had really good fashion, pranster, and bad girl! Love her, i think she perfect for him. I heard Mick coming back. That him at the door. "Mick here! Mara go get Willow she is going to love him. Should they be together?" Mara look upset

"Um..I don't think so." Knew it she wasn't over him.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb but i wasn't really playing. Then Willow ran down stairs and yelled.

"Half Top Tuesday! or Tubetop Tuesday! Half Tops it is!" Willow yelled causing the boys to cheer. " Short Shorts!" and they yelled. "White Halftop Tuesday."

"Cool, i think thats going to be fun. Do you have a white half shirt i can borrow?" K.T said, i need one too.

"I need one too." I said then the rest of the girl need one.

"I have thirty seven half shirts...i have six half shirt. So yeah...you would need to pick them out though." We ran to her room and looked at them. We all got one... and wen't to sleep. I like Jerow. Jerome and Willow.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Willow pov

When me and the girls came down stair they boys mouth droped. We sung Boys' Ldy gaga then head if off to school. Bunch of teacher said what we were wearing were not good for the school but i gave them have tops. After school we hit the Sing a song Bar. Where you sing for money. We sung Blow it fun but we didn't win. Patrica, Joy and Mara sung 'What the hell' and 'S and M' Mostly Mara was looking at Jerome. Nasty! They were looking for people to compete against so Me,K.T and Amber sung, We sung S.O.S and Pour it Up. Man did we Win. We sat down i notive they were steaming. Lol funny but sorry.

"Why ya do it?" Mara screamed. Patricia was calmer and so was Joy.

"I thought you guys were good. Great Job!" I said Joy and Paricia gave me a hug but Mara didn't want one. Since it was eight and we had to be home but Nine i said we should go to the beach. They were like 'Its dark' im like ' More fun.' So now were at the beach. We ran in the ocean. We were the only ones so it was more fun. I was pushing Amber and Patricia until Jerome picked me up then smash me under water. I thought he was killing me until i got the idea to push him under to. Patricia, Eddie, and K.t had a beach ball, Amber and Alfie slashed each other, Mara and Mick played water tag, Joy and Fabian were putting sand in the water. I don't know why there putting sand in the water but i guess there putting sand in the water! I found ten water guns and Jerome found ballons. Girls against boys. It was a tri since we were all wet from waves. It started to ran and we need to dry off. I had a crazy idea. We run home! So we did. Mick gave Mara a piggy back ride so everybody did. Fabian couldn't pick Joy up and Amber sliped off Alfie. K.T found a cute boy at the tried to give Eddie a Piggy back ride but fail.I kept kicking Jerome telling him to go fast but he didn't he just laughed teasing me. Everybody laugh until we her police cars. We ran and ran but we mad it to a dark way where it was bad people. We had no other choice so we went in there and people tried to hit on the girls and Me.

"Sweet Heart wan't to go in the back?" A man came up to me. Jerome was snickering.

"No." i rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't asking."

"Yes you were and i said NO! Nah dah, nope, No any way else you want me to say it?"

"No"

"I wasn't asking you but telling you" I mocked he tried to slap me but I twisted his arm and Kick him where it seprates a male from a female. Then he pulled out the knife and started to swing. I manage to take it at one point cut im in the arm he feel back. We all ran out the dark way in to the police and they took us home. Victor going to flip. Once we got home Victor and Trudy were tic off. At least we had fun.

Jerome pov

Willow was so much fun today. Mara had fun with Mick more than me. I still love her, i don't think i can forget her. Willow trying to help me though. It was funny when beat up that man and only got two cuts. one Minor and the other one need stitches. Willow told us that we invited to her birthday party in america. I can't wait. I'm wondering If me and Mara are done. I hope not but at the same time i do. Willow or Mara?

Fabian pov

Today was fun with Joy, i think i like her. What about Nina?


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome pov

"Who in the right minds had and idea to go to the beach after it was close?!" Trudy yelled. We all looked at each other for who was going to take the blame, nobody steped up though.

"I did! It was all me. I use to do that in America and I thought I could do it here. I'll take full blame. They tried to tell me no but i'm hardheaded. I even have my own toothbrush to clean the whole bathroom. I'm sorry, but we didn't eat . So...?" Willow said causing everybody to gasp.

"Were all in this together." I said causing everybody to gasp. I knw what there think, I always take the free way out but not this time buddy.

"Jerome and Willow since you two said you did. I want both of you to help clean both of the bathrooms. Eat then staight to bed, if you don't then you guys will get in trouble..again!" Victor yelled. We all wen't to get something to eat. We all made little things. I had a hot pocket. Everybody must have had the same idea because we all was eatting a hot pocket.

"Jerome and Willow. Why did you two take the blame I mean all of us were going to get it but you took it? Thanks." Eddie asked , I thought they were going to let it go but the american just had to bring it up again.

"You guys are my friends. Some of you are. I'm to nice to let you guys get in it. I do like seeing Victor mad. But not to mad where we all get in trouble.' Willow said. I'm shocked about how much we like, andhave in common. I don't have that much with Mara.

"Victor was going to blame me anyway." I said, everybody understand but Willow and Amber. After dinner all you could here was hair dryers and showers.

I was getting out the showert when Willow came in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to walk in. Can you but boxers or a towel on, I need to talk to you." She said.

Amber pov

I was leaning against the bathroom door listen to Jerome and Will talking. Patricia and Eddie joined me.

"Why did you lie? I knew you lied at dinner." Willow said. My mouth open because she thought the same thing as me.

"I want to. Ok! get out, can't you see I have to put my clothes on." He yelled at her. I thought she was going to cry but she didn't all she did was laugh.

"I don't care if you naked, you don't scare me. Did you see how fast I kicked that guy butt, I'll do the same to you. I need to know and you know I am stubborn." Wilow said causing Patricia and Eddie to lok at each other and smile.

"Willow, listen. I did it because I didn't want Mara to get in trouble."

"Lie. The lies you are speaking."

"There not lies ok. Willow get out."

"If that was the real reason then why didn't you say that the table. Are you scared of Mick? Little Jerome scared of Mick Jagger?" Lol Mick Jagger.

"No, I'm not. Don't you like Mick ?"

" I don't hate him but I dont love him. Matter of fact I don't think were friend at all. So are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"Are you going to let me put clothes on?" She groaned and came out the door to see us.

"Stalker creepy." She said then left. Willorme will happen now.


End file.
